


Water drops

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shower and a coupling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water drops

Jeff shrieks when he knocks the bottle of shampoo off the ledge and Eric just chuckles as he bends to retrieve it. He leaves a kiss on the small of Jeff’s back, enjoys the surprised little soundhe makes in response.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Eric murmurs, kissing Jeff’s neck softly. He slips his arms around Jeff’s waist, spreads his fingers out on his belly. “Don’t be so nervous.”

Eric feels Jeff take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He closes his eyes and nuzzles against the curve of Jeff’s shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Jeff says, turns his head to look back at Eric. “No, I want to.”

Eric grins and kisses Jeff. It drives him mad the way Jeff melts into his arms and makes the sweetest noises.

It isn’t their first time, but their relationship is still new and Jeff still seems to be walking on eggshells. He’s always thrilled to either find Eric still there in the mornings or when he isn’t asked to leave afterwards. Eric is besotted with him, constantly kisses him and tells him he’s beautiful and amazing and how much he loves him. He showers Jeff with little gifts and affection and Jeff soaks it all up as if he can’t get enough.

“Just tell me if you want to stop. You know I won’t be mad,” Eric tells him, and Jeff nods quickly.

Eric crowds Jeff up against the wall and kisses the back of his neck. He swipes the lubricant off the ledge and soothes Jeff’s surprised little whimper with a kiss. Soon he has Jeff falling apart and calling his name, grinding down onto Eric’s fingers. He watches the way Jeff curls his fingers uselessly into the tiled wall, scrunching his face up as he shivers. Eric keeps him just on the edge and then carefully replaces his fingers. Jeff presses his forehead to the tile, gripping the ledge so hard his knuckles turn white, and Eric holds his hips steady for a few moments.

“Relax a little bit, Jeff. You’re too tense,” Eric says quietly, massaging Jeff’s hips and lower back until the muscles begin to loosen.

“Sorry,” Jeff breathes, his cheeks turning pink.

“No,” Eric coos, kissing Jeff’s shoulder. “I just don’t want to hurt you, sweetie.”

Jeff turns a darker shade of pink and smiles over his shoulder. He shifts just slightly and his hips jump in response.

“Ohh _,_ Eric, please, Eric, _move,_ ” Jeff moans, grasping for something to hold onto.

Eric catches Jeff’s hand and links their fingers, kisses the back of Jeff’s hand. “Alright, baby, but tell me if it hurts.”

Jeff nods and holds tightly to Eric’s hand. “ _Please._ ”

The pace Eric sets is slow and gentle, like always, and Jeff falls to pieces in his arms. He babbles aimlessly and whimpers for kisses, sighs when Eric presses up against his back.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Eric asks and Jeff moans so nicely.

He cries out for Eric, balanced up on his toes as he arches against Eric’s chest.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says, so wrecked with pleasure, and then he tenses in Eric’s arms as he comes.

Eric holds him and whispers in his ear as he calms, kisses his ear. Jeff is like gelatin in Eric’s arms, knees weak and unsteady. His muscles jump with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Do you want to finish…” Jeff trails off uncertainly, peeking over his shoulder at Eric.

“No, not like this,” Eric answers, holds Jeff steady as he pulls away. “Turn around.”

Jeff does as he’s told and is pleased when Eric corners him against the wall, one hand braced beside his head.

“Help me,” Eric murmurs, guides Jeff’s hand to wrap around his erection.

Jeff hardly helps Eric as he is much too mesmerized by the look on Eric’s face. It isn’t long before Eric comes, diving forward to capture Jeff’s mouth in a kiss. Jeff whimpers into the surprise kiss and Eric is gone. He moans into Jeff’s mouth, coming all over Jeff’s belly.

“God, you’re so hot,” Jeff groans against Eric’s lips, licking into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Eric smiles and tilts Jeff’s head back to kiss him a little deeper. He kisses Jeff for a long while, holding him close around the waist. Finally, he pulls away to kiss Jeff on the cheek and say, “Let’s get washed off.”

Once clean and dry, Jeff trots out into the bedroom to dig through Eric’s drawers. He tugs on one of the pairs of underwear he purposefully left and then finds one of Eric’s t-shirts to wear. Eric sneaks up behind him to kiss his jaw and Jeff giggles, making Eric grin and kiss him again. Jeff crawls up onto the bed to watch Eric dress, underwear and a t-shirt like Jeff, and yawns adorably when Eric follows after him.

“Go to sleep, baby,” Eric murmurs, kissing Jeff on the forehead. “I’ll be right here.”

Jeff snuggles into Eric’s arms, tucks himself against his lover and sighs heavily as he relaxes. They stretch out and tangle together under the whirring ceiling fan. Summers in Raleigh were brutal but Eric loved to see Jeff walk around his house in such little clothing. Eric leaves soft little kisses all over Jeff’s face, making him giggle again and bury his face into Eric’s chest. He just smiles and kisses Jeff’s curls.

“I’ll stay right here with you if you want to sleep,” Eric soothes, stroking Jeff’s hair until he looks sleepy and the hold on Eric’s t-shirt slackens.


End file.
